Sophie the Otter
Plot At Challenge Island Kindergarten in Challenge Island, Ms. Shikako Shikano senses the destruction of a largest NASA space fleet by an unknown Super Jewelpet, telepathically contacting Sophie the Otter upon realizing that the Solar System and the Jewelpets' home galaxy will be targeted next. At that moment, Sophie the Otter and Hiroshi Sugimoto are sitting down having an interview at a private school which they hope Ruby will attend, Sophie the Otter abruptly uses Instant Transmission to reach Challenge Island and get the entire story. Back on Earth, the Jewelpets are having a picnic in an unknown peaceful area when a spaceship lands and an army of emerging JewelLand Defense Force soldiers greet Dian and Diana as their allies. Their leader is a wolf Jewelpet, Zoisite, who claims that she has created a New Planet Vegeta and wishes for Dian and Diana to accompany her in order to rule as the new king. Dian and Diana initially refuse, but agree after Zoisite tells them that a being known as the "Legendary Super Jewelpet" is running rampant throughout the galaxy and must be destroyed before he comes to Earth. Skeptical of Zoisite's story, Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear and WilliamWill2343 go along with Dian and Diana. On New Jewelina, Dian and Diana meets Zoisite's son, Jet, a wolf Jewelpet, and the two leave together to hunt down the Legendary Super Jewelpet. Ruby, Sapphie and Patty Rabbit meet the planet's slaves and defend them from their abusive masters. During the struggle, Sophie the Otter arrives via Instant Transmission, having followed their energy signals after Ms. Shikako Shikano's story. The slaves tell them that the Legendary Super Jewelpet destroyed their space fleet, and they were found by Zoisite, who made them into his slaves. That night, Dian, Diana and Jet return, having had no luck. While Dian and Diana receive Sophie the Otter with Ruby coldly, Jet appears agitated at the mere sight of her as Zoisite calms his son down by raising his hand as a light shines on his bracelet. But Jet later attacks Ruby in the middle of the night with the two evenly matched before Zoisite appears and calms Jet down again. After the fight Sophie the Otter suspects that Jet is the Legendary Super Jewelpet due to their similar ki and also begins to doubt Zoisite's claims. Zoisite, for his part, has been controlling Jet with a mind control device, which he suspects may be malfunctioning. Zoisite then realizes that Jet is responding to Sophie the Otter: The two revealed to have been born on the same day with Jet bearing a subconscious hatred towards Ruby for being agitated by the preschool Jewelpet's constant crying and major temper tantrums. Dian and Diana soon lose patience with Zoisite and decide to return to Earth with the others, as Sophie the Otter and the others confront Zoisite upon learning the truth of Jet which the slaves even confirmed to be one who destroyed their space fleet. Jet's rage against Ruby and Sophie the Otter swells up to the point of breaking free of the mind control device as he transforms into a nightmarish demon of a Super Jewelpet: the Legendary Super Jewelpet. Jet proceeds to attack Sophie the Otter and the others while Dian lost his will to fight at the sight of the Legendary Super Jewelpet. Zoisite taunts Dian and Diana for being naïve while revealing that Jet was born with a power level of 10,000, feared by both Dian's father and Jewelina to the point of ordering the Jewelpet child's death by military firing squads 4 years later. Zoisite pleaded for his son and was severely wounded and left for dead, Jet's power manifesting to blast them off of their mansion as it was destroyed in a series of major Pridelander terrorist attacks. But Jet's exposure to Ruby's crying and major hissy fits, followed by his attempted execution by firing squads and survival of dozens of deadly Pridelander terrorist attacks, rendered him severely unstable and mentally insane as he got older. Zoisite was forced to use a mind control device to pacify his son after being blinded in one eye, intending to have his revenge on King Vegeta's bloodline and convert Earth into new Planet Vegeta to rule the entire universe from. Furthermore, a comet, Camori, is approaching New Jewelina, and will destroy it upon impact. Jet makes quick work of Sophie the Otter, Ruby and Bobby Bear. Shimajirō Shimano arrives with Senzu beans and is also beaten, but summons enough will power to forcibly bring Dian and Diana to the battlefield. Seeing Jet pummel his friends repeatedly eventually gives Dian and Diana enough incentive to join the fight, but they also proves to be no match for Jet. Zoisite tries to escape from New Vegeta by himself, only for his escape pod to be crushed by Jet and flung into the comet. However, despite Jet's power, Sophie the Otter refuses to stay down, and takes every blow Jet lands on her, even with her friends offering her their remaining power. After much reluctance, Dian and Diana finally give some of their energy, which gives Sophie the Otter enough power to resist Jet and punch him in exactly the same place where he was shot by firing squads as a toddler, causing Jet to bleed profusely and apparently explode. Just as Camori hits and destroys New Vegeta, the Jewelpets and the slaves escape in the spaceship Shimajirō Shimano used to follow Sophie the Otter, Dian and Diana. Ruby and Sango teleport straight to their garden, where they are confronted by an angry Hiroshi Sugimoto, who is annoyed with Sophie the Otter for leaving during the interview. Sophie the Otter then comically recites what Hiroshi Sugimoto told her to say for the school interview, causing him to faint. Release Date by Country *United States of America: May 14, 2015 Category:2015 videos Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series